The present invention relates in general to coking ovens and in particular it relates to a shed structure for discharging gases and vapors released during the discharge of coke from a set of coke ovens, the sets including a door region for coke transfer carriages, a quenching region communicating with the door region and a washer region arranged behind the quenching region.
Many designs of sheds for a range of coke ovens are known in which the emissions from the coke ovens are sprayed with water and washed in special washers whereupon the purified gases are discharged by means of blowers into the outer atmosphere. In such known designs, however, the crude fumes or gases usually dam up in the roof region of the sheds and make the sojourn in the shed intolerable.